


A Beautiful Day

by TheKezta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Sans, FATHERLY Sans, Gen, Not Like That, Stop - Freeform, You sickos, bad, bad reader, fatherly, stop it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKezta/pseuds/TheKezta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans takes Frisk to the park. Angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't really know what this is. I felt like writing something for Undertale quickly so I made this. I don't know, I hope you like it.
> 
> Based loosely of of this comic strip:  
> http://nintendonut1.tumblr.com/post/132587878628/reset

     "It's a beautiful day outside,

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.

On days like these, kids like you...

Should be plaYING OUTSIDE! How many times do I have to tell you kiddo? There's more to the world than Tori's pie and video games!"

     You sigh, you know Sans is right. He normally is afterall. You look up from your computer and at Sans. He's already looking at you. 

      **"Only if you go with me"** you sign to him. You know you'll win now, Sans never walks around for longer than he has too.

      He shrugs, "Alright, s'pose I could get off my pelvis for a little while."

      Your eyes snap to his  **"Really?"**

      He laughs slightly, "Sure kiddo, why not?"

      You continue looking at him in disbelief,

      "What? Don't act so surprised! Besides," a faint, blue blush spreads across his cheekbones "Tori said I should exercise more."

      You laugh at that, and jump up from your place on the floor and grab Sans' hand, pulling him along. You stop in front of the door.

       **"Shortcut?"**

      He lets out a laugh, "Jeez, kid, what am I to you, a taxi service?"

      You smirk and shrug, his smile widens.

      "You'd better start paying me then."

      Your smile falters, and before you can protest, there are swirls of blue surrounding you both, and then you're standing in the middle of the park.

      You let out a small cheer, and go to run to the swings, but he catches your hands.

      "That'll be 50G."

      You give him a look that Sans has taken to calling a "Bitchface" and he laughs.

      "Fine, just this once."

      You grin widely and run off the swing set, perching your butt on the seat, and waiting. When Sans just looks at you, you sign,  **"Well?"**.

      "Jeez kiddo, got any other demands?"

      You shake your head,  **"Just the one."**

      He rolls his eyes, and as he starts walking towards you, the swing begins moving backwards and forwards, a cloud of blue surrounding the chains and seat. You let out a wide grin. He smiles back and sits on the bench in front of you.

      "Kiddo I," He suddenly looks a lot less happy, "I 'gotta ask you something, 'm'kay?"

      You nod decisively .

      "Just..." The swing slows down until it's at a complete stand still. "This is nice, okay? I love what we all have goin' here, couldn't ask for anythin' better. Never been happier, you know? But just... Tell me... When are you gonna' reset?"

      Your eyes widen and you look at him with a look of horror. He knew about that? How much does he know? How much does he remember?

      Oh God.

 

_How much does he remember_

 

     "'Cos it's just," His voice breaks a little, and you don't even know how that can happen because he's a skeleton,  but it does and it's tightened and strained and he sounds like he's going to burst into tears any second.

     "It's just this sucks, you know? Knowing that no matter how happy I am now, it's probably going to all disappear and no one else will remember and..." Oh God now he is, there are bright blue tears gliding down his skull and his left eye is lit up and he looks like he's on the verge of a mental breakdown.

      "It's just..." His voice is like a whisper now, barely audible above the sounds of nature around you both, and his voice quiets further as he finishes his sentence; "please just tell me when."

      And now your heart is shattering in two, because you didn't realise that he could remember anything from the previous timelines, didn't realise that he could remember everything that had happened. 

     He'd had to deal with the loss of his brother, had to watch all his friends, family, everyone he loved, die. Had to fight you. Had to  _kill_ you and  _be killed_ by you, over and over. Had to watch you be slowly corrupted from the inside out by Chara, had to help you destroy her multiple times before you finally decided you were satisfied.

And he remembered it all.

     For about a year now, there's only been one answer. And you would have told him sooner if you'd realised that  _he remembered_.

     

 **"I'm not going to."** you sign.

 

 

 

 

**"Never again."**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought, and leave me suggestions for fics at stubbornnerd2k16.tumblr.com . :D


End file.
